ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarrlok
How Tarrlok joined the Tourney Tarrlok was the last representative for the Northern Water Tribe on the United Republic Council and also served as its chairman. He was an ambitious politician, considered fair-minded and likable by the general public; however, behind closed doors, he was a manipulative man who held a long-standing rivalry with Councilman Tenzin. Tarrlok sought to fight the Anti-bending Revolution with violence rather than peaceful negotiation. He was willing to go to extreme lengths to win the conflict against the Equalists, even if it meant fanning the flames of aggression and risking the lives of innocent people. Tarrlok worked to conceal his identity as son of the infamous escaped crime boss, Yakone, but the actions of Avatar Korra and his own unique ability to bloodbend without a full moon exposed his ancestry to the public. After the Equalists seized control of Republic City, Tarrlok revealed to Korra and Mako that he was the younger brother of Amon, the leader of said group, and that together they shared a tragic past. After the latter's defeat at the hands of the Avatar, Tarrlok and his brother left Republic City on a speedboat; however, the former Councilman committed a murder-suicide as atonement for their mistakes. One month, when a killer named Elle Driver appeared in Republic City, she slaughter a number of criminals. Tarrlok sought to bring her down by force, even if it meant killing innocent civilians to do it. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tarrlok holds his hands out like bloodbending. After the announcer calls his name Tarrlok whips a serpentine water as the camera zooms then says "That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Special Moves Water Cutter (Neutral) Tarrlok sends blades made of sharp frozen water at the opponent. Bone Wrench (Side) Tarrlok uses his bloodbending to twist him/her then break his/her arms. Silent Scald (Up) Tarrlok jumps into the air making a half-circle of water around himself. Blood Swing (Down) Tarrlok uses his bloodbending to lift his opponent up, then slam him/her, then throws him/her in the opposite direction. Bubble icicle (Hyper Smash) Tarrlok uses his waterbending to trap his opponent in a bubble saying "This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!" He then forms blades of ice and they pierce through the opponent, knocking him/her away. Bloody Torture (Final Smash) Tarrlok holds his hands out to bloodbend saying "They are the enemy!" If the opponent is in range, he twirls the helpless opponent around, then makes him/her hit himself/herself, breaking some skull bones. He then makes the enemy kick himself/herself in the chin, then breaks his/her legs. Tarrlok then kicks the opponent's chest breaking some ribs, then curls him/her painfully into a ball, then whips him/her away with a whip of water. Victory Animations #Tarrlok flicks his fingers, then closes them into a fist and says "There is nothing innocent about it." #Tarrlok brings himself into a bubble then splashes it apart and says "You're under arrest!" #*Tarrlok brings himself into a bubble then splashes it apart and says "Looks like you get capital punishment early!" (Elle victories only) #Tarrlok whips a serpentine water, then freezes it and swings it down, shattering it. Then he says "Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a Republic City police car and says "You will regret that decision." Special Quotes *There are a lot of things you don't know about me. (When fighting Elle) Trivia *Tarrlok's rival is the one-eyed member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, Elle Driver a.k.a. California Mountain Snake. *Tarrlok shares his English voice actor with Numbuh IV, Helter-Skelter, Tolietnator, Ra's al Ghul and Squilliam Fancyson. *Tarrlok shares his Japanese voice actor with Firestorm, Nathan Copeland, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Bogmire, Rolling Turtle. *Tarrlok shares his French voice actor with Vladimir A. Makarov, Ryuji, Monstrous Ogre, Jet, Necrodeus and Drapion. *Tarrlok shares his German voice actor with Roland Kincaid. *Tarrlok shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode and Johann Faust XIII. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters